


Dramatically Involved Cool Kids

by yaoi_yaoieverywhere



Category: Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Been years since I was serious about Spideypool but I do this out of love, Birthday Smut, Body Image, Body Worship, Bondage, Frottage, Gift Fic, Lingerie, M/M, Praise Kink, They're both bi and/or pan do not test me, heart eyes motherfucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_yaoieverywhere/pseuds/yaoi_yaoieverywhere
Summary: "WADE DOESNT RLY BELIEVE HES WORTH LOVING AND PETER WEBS HIM TO THE BED AND PERFORMS BODY WORSHIP UNTIL HES CONVINCED bye"Birthday Wish Fic for my boy-o after some random build up because I Always Need A Get Together Part





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Octopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octopus/gifts).



> (D.I.C.Ks for Short)
> 
> Hey sweethearts it's been like 3 years since I read much for Spideypool and now I'm WRITING IT you can blame Octo who deserves the world's kindness three times over! WISH HIM A HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! And a swift recovery from his top surgery~
> 
> If you expect more than smut and reassurance you've come to the wrong place, well wishes on your way!

Love breaks off and somehow it's always Wade who fails to notice it's gone. Shiklah being the most recent testament in a series of hopes falling apart as she'd used his ignorance to try and win her war. It hadn't worked obviously but at the time realizing that hurt like it was trying to crush him. Wade Wilson can't stay dead though. His heart is much the same way...

Which is why when Spidey lifts his mask all the way off that first time in Wade's glorified apartment, Wade cries. It's not a loud or consuming cry so much as it comes and goes on and on. He eats while crying, talks while crying, apologizes with tears no where near drying up.

"You didn't know." Peter's smile was shaking as he said it but it's true. "And, you brought me back. As much of me as you could."

"More than I bring back of myself baby boy!" It's supposed to make Peter laugh or groan but those eyes just look so sad at the idea. Or maybe that's just because he's still crying? "Didn't even get to keep my pretty face. How many times have I gotten restored anyway? And that one run with the beard? Not flattering. Glad I dodged that bullet, but-"

"What beard?" Shaking his head, Peter groans in that familiar Spider-man way. "No, no I don't want to know. Just... You know what? I had a reason for showing my face."

"Besides making me realize how bad I fucked up?"

"I wouldn't reveal my identity just for that and what the fuck, Deadpool, seriously?"

"Well you were really angry for a while there!" A valid protest. "All sexy black spidey suit with claws and so vicious I didn't know if I was gonna pop a boner or pee a little. Oooh, do you think maybe you could wear that and put your thighs around my fa-"

"If you keep flirting with me like this I'm eventually going to take you seriously." Those eyelashes ought to be ILLEGAL. Totally unfair for Peter to look up at him through them with damp eyes. "Are you?"

Silence swallowed them before Deadpool abruptly stood up and walked to the fridge.

"Pancakes."

"Deadpool-?"

"How many dozen pancakes do you want? I know you're like an eating contest champ so what, two? Three dozen?"

"Deadpool," Peter's voice was firm on the edge of exasperation. "You _know_ what I'm asking."

"The answer was obvious to everyone else, sweetheart, I don't know why you'd need to ask." That mixing bowl was absolutely gargantuan. Who needs a mixing bowl that big? "I hope you're using bowl as a euphemism here!"

"I'm not asking everyone else." At this point he'd obviously started to tune out the less sensible parts of conversation. "They don't matter."

"They don't matter _yet_." Is it possible to stir pancake batter so viciously? "They'll matter when Captain America starts frowning at you because you're getting too close to a mercenary. It'll matter when SHIELD starts following you home. When you can't tell anyone you know who you're dating, and if you do you can't let them see me because this ugly mug wears the suit and occasionally fancy dresses over the suit. It matters because I killed you."

He only stops stirring when Peter's un-gloved hand presses against his. His knuckles are fading bruises and his fingertips are steady warmth. Too close and too soft even with the way he could feel the stubborn stickiness of how Peter stuck to walls.

"It's odd for you to think I haven't dealt with any of that before. Well, not dying because of you. Everything else though I've dealt with on my own." Cheek against his shoulder and a soft sigh. "If you don't want it you have to tell me. I'm getting my hopes up here."

For a moment Wade's hope overtakes his fears and he lets Peter convince him this is a good idea.

The start is good. Like, really, really good. Peter kisses him hello and goodbye. He laughs but lets Deadpool kiss him as he hangs upside down in the suit. They beat about five of those Eat This Impossible Amount in an Hour and it's Free meals before the Ramen shop catches on that they can and will eat that much at the drop of a hat.

He learns that although Peter is certifiably rich enough to compete with Tony Stark now, he donates about 90% of his salary and still feels skittish about buying expensive things just for the sake of it. He's clearly uncomfortable when Deadpool offers to buy him gaudy things. Or, well, lots of things really.

"You know I grew up mostly poor," Peter says idly over the semi-legal stream of the new Beauty and the Beast. "My aunt and uncle were closer to retiring than not when my parents died and raising a child isn't cheap. It's just weird to have extraneous things I don't save up for on my own."

"Is that why your first costume was so flimsy?" It's an honest question but Peter laughs and throws popcorn half in Wade's mouth and half on his lap. 

This shouldn't really make Deadpool hurt because you know he kind of understood that too. But Peter was pretty and smart and Wade was kind of just loud and sometimes rich as sin. When he didn't spend it all on gerbils. Peter made him want to spend it on him.

The next strike is when Tony Stark starts making snide comments in the middle of battle when the Avengers ask for both their help. So maybe Spider-man was sticking close to Deadpool, and Deadpool only really went for killing blows when one of the enemies got a little too close to Spider-man. Details! Really!

"He's prettier than your ugly mug Tony." Peter sing songs into the mic, and Deadpool swears hears Hulk laugh two streets away. 

"What?! How could he be, I'm dashing!"

"Gentlemen prefer blonds!" Deadpool croons into his mic and for the moment it's all fine. Quips fix everything!

Little things like that pile up though and Deadpool really starts to worry. He's used to people not liking him at all but this? This is a whole new level. Peter has a lot of allies it seems. At first Wade had called them Friends but Peter kept looking surprised whenever these people showed up and kept voicing concerns at him and Deadpool in the midst of battle or patrol.

To be frank it was surprising he held up so long against the doubts coming from all sides but Peter's. Probably because he trusted Peter with things like morality and goodness and not being a total bastard no matter how much he should be because he had been through some shit. Things Deadpool himself was trying to get better at.

"The world seems pretty sure I don't deserve you." The only reason Deadpool can tell something is wrong is how Peter stiffens against him. "I think even Venom threatened me last week! We used to be weirdly attached bros. Really weirdly attached. Conjoined twin levels of weird."

"And what do you think?" Peter asks with steel in his words.

"Well, I dunno. Love hasn't really worked out for me before. I put my heart into people and they just seem to crumble away anyway." Peter's hand fists in his shirt. "I've been selfish a long time. I'd rather that you didn't hate me by the end so we can be friends instead of y'know, Skywalker level regrets."

"Okay." Before Deadpool can even open his mouth to retort, Peter is hauling him up effortlessly and tosses him onto the bed. Which is totally a hundred and ten percent unfairly hot mind you. While he's distracted by being _thrown onto a bed holy shit_  Peter takes advantage of his distract to web his arms to the headboard. "Let's fix this."

"Now see I know that I make an excellent anger management toy but I don't think this will fi-" Peter's got his feet webbed down too before he settles his ass too close to Deadpool's crotch to resist but too far to get any friction. 

Only Peter's hands on the curve of his jaw distracts him. Thumbs brushing over cheekbones and his shifting expanse of skin. Each steady swipe of a thumb over his skin rubs away the pain that hovers near the front of his mind. Pushes it back with a cherished touch.

Moving up, Peter's hands smooth over where hair used to be. The ridges of his brow and the crown of his head. He watches as Peter leans down to kiss him feather soft everywhere his fingers trailed. It's too close to really see anything but it feels...

"I can't settle for less than you." Peter hums against Wade's temple. "You don't really believe how much you mean to me. I know it. I couldn't really believe you'd want me either." The hands trail down Wade's neck slowly enough to make him squirm. "But we're selfish where we can be. Right now you're mine. The world can fuck itself for a bit."

Peter's hands grip Wade's shoulder-blades like vices as he pushes himself up. Wade whines when they let go, even when he realizes it's to take Peter's shirt off and oh god is that lace? Sheer black with a lace trim pressed tight to Peter's abs in something like a corset. How long had he had that on? Wade's hands try to struggle free of the webbing at the thought of touching.

"Too much?" Peter's voice is on the edge of nervous laughter.

"If you don't let me suck your dick I might explode." It's a bit of a non sequitur but Peter laughs and slides a hand under his shirt. 

"Next time maybe. If you're good." Nodding as fast as possible, Wade's gaze never leaves Peter. He arches into the touch for some respite as his dick twitches unhappily. 

"You're such a tease," He whined as Peter didn't even slide down a little bit towards where he needed attention the most. "What are you trying to do, get me to cum untouched? Oooh, I haven't done that in ages baby boy."

"You'll find out." That's all Wade gets before Peter's hands wander appreciatively over his biceps. No matter how strong Peter got, he'd never have muscles this big. Alas, the woes of pretty boys.

It isn't until Peter is sure the sheer amount of affection has Wade thoroughly dazed that he removes his pants to reveal a garter-belt and sheer stockings. Which Wade only notices when Peter goes to slide down his pants too. 

"Jesus H Christ in a flaming limo, that's illegal, that's gotta be," He mutters under his breath as Peter finally eases back enough to press their bulges together. Great day to wear the silk panties, A+ game. Peter's hand only reaches down long enough to rearrange it so they can grind together. "The moment you let me free I'm going to pin your ass down and ram you until you can't walk tomorrow, healing factor included. Fuck. Fuck! And then, then you should fuck me."

"I'm trying," Peter moans as he braces himself with both hands on Wade's chest. "God I feel like if we just rub against each other for a bit I'm just gonna-"

"Go for it." Peter's eyes jerk to Wade's at the way his voice roughens an octave. "Get us both off by rocking your hips just like that. It'd be so easy for you. Just to rub yourself off against me. Did you imagine this before? Tying me up and touching me until I can't stand it in an outfit that's supposed to be too pretty to ruin?" 

"Yes," He moans, friction growing with each word. "Yes, and I can't wait until I let you free to return the favor. You love the lace and silk all over me too much to let me take it off even with your mouth focused on drawing out every new moan. Fuck me, Wade, please fuck me tonight."

Wade cants his hips upwards with enough force to have Peter gasping above him. Shaking limbs on the edge of orgasm as they kiss. Groaning, Wade rocks his hips as they cum together. Most of it ends up on his stomach or shirt which is fine, probably. Not like it was some overprice Kanye shirt. 

Peter only moves enough to free his hands and feet before flopping on top of Wade and breathing heavily. Patting Wade's cheek weakly, Peter sighs contented.

"We can talk about our feelings more later. Just... You know I love you right?"

"Yeah, I do. Things are just really hard."

"Damn you're right."

"Soooo. Do we get snacks or should I fuck you now?"

"We just ate before we fucked."

"Yeah...?"

"...I could eat."

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GANG I'D LIKE TO SPECIFY THAT OCTO IS MY BOYFRIEND THANKS LOVES


End file.
